


a better place, a better time

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Other, small wynonna and small waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: The show starts when Wynonna hasn't seen Purgatory for a few years, I'm just wondering when the first time Wynonna left /for good/ was.Takes place after Willa's gone, their dad's gone, and Wynonna wants to protect Waverly however she can. Even if it means she needs to leave.





	

    Creeping through their dark room, being careful not to put her weight on the boards that creaked, Wynonna knelt next to her baby sister’s bed, sure that her heart beating so loud would wake Waverly up any minute. She smoothed the end of one of her kid sister’s pigtail braids, shaking her head; perfect little notches of honeyed brown. Wiping her nose with her wrist sleeve, Wynonna blinked back tears she promised herself she was too tough for. Really, she was almost fourteen, and almost-fourteen year olds didn’t cry anymore; she remembered Willa never crying.   
  
     Purgatory wasn’t a place she could stay, even if it was home- that’s what Gus had said; but  _ Waverly _ , Waverly could be fine- could be better, without her older sister around to create a spectacle of what was left of their family. Here, Wynonna would always be the freakshow, and Waverly was too little, too perfect to be caught up in that already; Wynonna shook her head. She wasn’t gonna let the curse ruin Waverly, too. And she’s  _ not _ going back to stay with the doctors, Wynonna shuddered. She was done with this place, and it was done with her.   
  
    Leaning up from Waverly’s bed, Wynonna slipped a single, folded sheet of paper next to the pillow. She didn’t want to be another one of Waverly’s ghosts; someone else who disappeared without saying goodbye. In sloppy cursive, she had written her baby sister, reminding her to be good, reminding her to be safe, reminding her to remember her big sister if she had to. There’s not really a plan, per se. Wynonna’s first intended destination was anywhere on the other side of the Purgatory town line, and after that, she couldn’t really say where she was going. She’d packed up her daddy’s hidden stash of cigarette money, her mom’s abandoned wedding band, Willa’s old necklace, and one of Waverly’s old drawings of the four of them- all in a line, Daddy, Willa, Wynonna, and Waverly, the littlest stick figure on the end.    
  
    Careful not to bang the back door closed on her way out, Wynonna shivered in the pre-dawn cold, pulling her jacket tighter around herself as she walked away from home, from Waverly, from  _ that night _ , from everything. She’d always pictured running away as difficult, as something hard- but one foot in front of the other, Wynonna walked until she met highway, and then she kept walking. She kept walking. 


End file.
